


Amortentia

by NynhaGraek



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amortentia, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: (Continuacion de Pocion multijugos)Keith no puede apartar la cita con Pidge de su cabeza, la cual aparece en el peor momento. Pidge no comprende el motivo de los suspiros de Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599007
Kudos: 11





	Amortentia

— ¡Son unos traidores! —. Se quejó Keith, recostando su espalda en la estructura de madera detrás de él mientras cruzaba los brazos. — ¡Era un secreto!

Frente a él, Hunk lucía avergonzado, frotando la punta de su pie en el suelo tras el reclamo de Keith, a su derecha, Lance parecía un poco incómodo.

— Lo siento. No puedo mentirle a Shay —. Se lamentó Hunk, ocultando su rostro. Keith suspiró, comprendiendo que aquello era cierto. Decidió dejar respirar a Hunk en paz.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? —. Señaló hacia Lance con indignación. 

— Tú sabes que si yo no se lo decía a Allura, ella se enteraría de una manera u otra y se lo diría a Pidge. Además, ella me lo preguntó. ¿Querías que le ocultara el truquito de la poción multijugos a mi novia que pertenece a Ravenclaw? No parece un movimiento inteligente. 

Keith frotó las manos en su rostro. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el argumento de Lance era extremadamente válido. Al parecer, el cubano podía tener un poco más de cerebro. Eso o era por influencias de Allura.

— Keith, no te enojes con Hunk —. Detrás de ellos, llegó Shay a paso rápido, sus ojos resaltando gracias al amarillo de su uniforme. Enredó su brazo al de Hunk, dando apoyo a su novio. — Ese día los vi salir y creí que espiarian a Pidge en su cita, yo le pedí a Hunk que me contara, tenía mucha curiosidad y no estaba consciente del nivel de su... bueno, "broma".

Keith pareció tranquilizarse un poco, miró ligeramente enternecido a Shay defendiendo a Hunk y el cómo su amigo intentaba recibir la culpa para no afectar a su novia.

— Admitiré que fue algo creativo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer la poción en primer lugar? —. Con su bata perfectamente alisada, llegó Allura, dejando a su melena plateada revolotear con el aire del campo de quidditch.

— Dudas de mis habilidades —. Afirmó Keith a la morena.

— Solo digo que un ejemplar de la poción que Pidge hizo y tenía oculto desapareció —. Sonrió Allura, cruzando de igual manera sus brazos. — Y ella no tardará en darse cuenta, así que espero que no hayas hecho nada subido de tono durante la cita... Lotor.

Keith se retorció en su lugar, apenado. Sus dedos se apretaron más en su escoba ante la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Allura.

— No hice nada malo —. Murmuró, avergonzado por la insinuación que Allura había hecho. 

La morena aún se mantenía sonriente ante la mirada de su novio, quien aún parecía confundido ligeramente con la insistencia de Allura en molestar a Keith.

Pero Allura ya estaba un poco fastidiada. Conocía a Pidge y Keith desde la infancia, uno de los motivos por los que estaba en Hogwarts y no en Illvermony era Pidge, así que podía afirmar que la castaña, aunque era algo difícil, era su mejor amiga. 

Después de la cita con Lotor, Pidge había llegado extremadamente contenta. Y eso era raro. Esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción y esos suspiros bobos solo aparecían tras pasar tiempo con el problemático Gryffindor, no con su elegante compañero Slytherin.

Pero, ¿Pidge había ido con Keith a una cita?

Según lo dicho por Pidge, Lotor no se había presentado a la cita. Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado? Definitivamente algo había ocurrido. 

_"Entonces Keith creyó que sería una buena idea hacerse pasar por Lotor e ir a la cita con Pidge. Creo que si fue una buena idea, quizá si pasa tiempo con ella en un plano romántico pueda notar que le gusta"_ Lo que dijo Lance no hizo más que reforzar sus teorías.

Si, Pidge sabía que aquel no era Lotor, después de todo, no era tonta. Por eso la Holt había dicho que aquella había sido una cita perfecta.

Pidge sabía que Keith era el chico de la cita.

— De todas maneras... —. Keith carraspeó, frotando sus manos para eliminar la ansiedad que crecía rápidamente en su pecho. — Pidge, ella... ¿Ella te dijo algo?

Allura alzó su ceja.

— ¿Algo sobre que tan buena fue la cita? —. Cuestionó de nuevo con una falsa inocencia obvia para todos, ella solo quería sacar de quicio a Keith por intentar engañar a su amiga.

— ¡Olvidalo! No es como si me importara —. Bufó, agachando su rostro para que el rebelde flequillo cubriera su sonrojo.

— Hola, chicos... —. Pidge llegó hasta ellos casi arrastrando sus talones, completamente agotada y con enormes ojeras en su pálido rostro. Todos retrocedieron, asustados.

— Alejate, zombie maligno —. Keith rápidamente dio un paso al frente, formando una cruz con sus brazos.

Pidge bufó, para luego dar un leve empuje a los brazos de Keith, deshaciendo la cruz.

— Deja tus tonterías, Kogane.

— Ah. Si puedes responderme cruelmente significa que estás bien —. Comentó Keith ahora relajado, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Ugh, ¿Mala noche? —. Cuestionó Allura mientras sonreía y abría sus brazos para Pidge, permitiéndole descansar sobre ella.

— Ezor y Zethrid estuvieron toda la noche con su estúpido coqueteo mientras reían, no se que tanto decían...o hacían, pero con suerte dormí durante la media hora que salieron —. Murmuró la castaña mientras se recostaba en Allura. — Quiero un cambio de compañeras de habitación.

— Aquí —. Señaló Shay, estirando su brazo para pasarle una botella de agua a Pidge, quien la tomó aún dormida para luego quitar la tapa y derramar el líquido sobre su rostro. ¿Por qué los partidos de quidditch debían ser tan temprano?

— ¿Podrás jugar en el partido? Está a menos de media hora —. Preguntó Hunk.

Pidge asintió, secando su rostro aún adormecido.

— De todas maneras, no habrá mucha diferencia —. Sonrió Keith, observando a Pidge quien ahora bebía el agua restante. — Los aplastaremos.

Fue como una recarga de adrenalina en Pidge. Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo y sus movimientos abandonaron la pereza. Era un reto claro que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Ella se giró, para dar leves pasos hacia la sonrisa engreída de Keith.

— Encontrar la snitch dorada será lo más sencillo del mundo. Antes de que lo notes, Slytherin habrá obtenido la victoria.

— Aunque obtengas la snitch, yo anotaré fácilmente más de 150 puntos. Esta victoria pertenece a Gryffindor.

— ¿En serio? Con suerte anotaras 20 puntos sin que mi equipo te interrumpa.

— Bien. No. No toleraré mas estas peleas infantiles —. Se quejó Lance, tomando a Allura de la mano. — Iré a ponerme el uniforme. No llegues tarde de nuevo, Keith.

Lance sacudió su mano, despidiéndose mientras salía del lugar al lado de Allura. Keith asintió, levemente consciente de la partida de sus amigos.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Lotor es tan perfecto que puede anotar sin acabar llorando por su cabello desaliñado a causa del sudor?

— ¡Hasta luego, chicos! —. Se despidieron Hunk y Shay, dejando a Keith y Pidge discutiendo mientras sacudían sus manos en señal de despedida sin siquiera voltear.

— Pareces celoso del gran talento que hay presente en Slytherin.

— Seguramente yo estoy celoso del vanidoso niño de mamá —. Keith rodó los ojos, rompiendo el contacto visual que tanto tiempo se había mantenido. Sonriente por la victoria, Pidge retrocedió.

— Hablando del rey de Roma —. Murmuró Pidge, mirando hacia la espalda de Keith. Lotor estaba a algunos pasos de ellos.

Keith la miró de reojo. No solo porque ella parecía decepcionada ante la llegada del hijo de la profesora Honerva, sino por el hecho de que la castaña acababa de usar una expresión muggle que él le había enseñado.

Después de todo, ella había sido criada enteramente en el mundo mágico. Él no. 

Siendo una criatura principalmente curiosa, Pidge acostumbraba preguntar sobre casi cada aspecto del mundo no mágico, y él estaba dispuesto a responder cada una de esas dudas, admirando cada nuevo detalle en el rostro de Pidge cuando esta aprendía algo nuevo.

Era cierto que Pidge amaba encontrar nueva información, y el mundo muggle era de los más interesantes, una fuente inagotable de datos. Luego admitiría que hasta las cosas más sencillas sonaban absorbentes si venían de la voz de Keith. 

— Pidge, ya hay que prepararnos —. La voz siempre seductora y formal de Lotor sonó, haciendo que el rostro de Keith se descompusiera con fastidio. Su boca se torció un poco, y sus cejas ligeramente caídas evidenciaron su cansancio. Pidge soltó una sonrisa suave al verlo.

Keith solo pudo pensar en lo dulce que era aquel sonido.

— Voy en un instante —. Respondió Pidge, aún mirando a Keith. Lotor asintió, para dar unos pasos atrás y dejarla charlar tranquilamente con Keith.

— Que el mejor gane —. Pidge entendió su mano con confianza, ofreciéndola a Keith.

Él la observó. La sonrisa en las mejillas pecosas no tenía rastro mínimo de burla, eran palabras sinceras. Ella tenia su natural seguridad, pero aquel parecía un deseo sincero, sin malicia o arrogancia.

Sus labios se curvaron y aceptó la mano. Sacudiéndola un poco de arriba a abajo, manteniéndolas unidas e inmóviles en un lazo íntimo que solo ellos comprendían.

— Probablemente encontrarás al bicho amarillo rápido. Eres la mejor buscadora del colegio —. Susurró como si fuese un secreto, las manos aún unidas y sus cuerpos acercándose cada vez más.

— Y tú anotaras más puntos que cualquiera. No hay nadie más rápido o ágil —. Respondió la castaña.

Podían fastidiar al otro sin cansancio, era su modo de diversión, pero aún con eso de por medio, nunca pasarían por alto las habilidades del otro.

Había admiración mutua que chocaba con el orgullo.

— ¡ _Jugadores, prepárense para salir en 15_!

El anuncio del profesor Coran sonando por la escuela rompió la burbuja, recordándole a ambos que debían alistarse, pues sus uniformes seguían guardados.

— Rompete una pierna, Kogane —. Sonrió Pidge alegre mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro y salía corriendo hacia la dirección donde Lotor había llegado minutos atrás.

Keith soltó un leve quejido, el golpe había contado con más fuerza de la esperada. Luego corregiria a Pidge, recordándole que la expresión de la pierna era para obras de teatro.

Quizá luego.

— Ah, su encanto es todo un caso doloroso —. Suspiró, frotándose la zona del golpe para disminuir un poco el dolor.

Estiró sus músculos para eliminar la tensión, por fin encaminándose hacia el área que correspondía. Lance no le perdonarían si llegaba tarde a un partido... Otra vez.

Simplemente decidió encaminarse hacia su destino, notando la gran cantidad de estudiantes que asistirían a ver el partido.

◇◇◇◇◇

Llegó la hora.

La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, sentía la sangre bombeando y a su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Amaba sentirse capaz de todo, estar en la cima del mundo. De reojo, vio a Pidge completamente quieta en la altura del campo, lista para salir disparada hacia la dirección que tomase la snitch.

Unos segundos bastaron para que la castaña comenzara a moverse, pasando con agilidad entre los jugadores, tomando firmemente la punta de la escoba para compensar lo cortos que eran sus brazos.

Keith nunca se distraía durante un partido, eso era impensable. Pero la cita con Pidge apareció en el momento menos apropiado, mareándolo levemente al ver la gracia de los movimientos de Holt. La delicadeza de sus manos. Sintió su rostro ardiendo, comprendiendo todo en un instante.

Quizá el descubrir que Pidge albergaba su corazón de una manera más poderosa lo llevó a hacer aquella idiotez, quizá, sólo quizá, hubiese reaccionado más pronto, golpeando a la pelota en lugar de recibir con su brazo el impacto de la bludger que iba hacia Pidge.

No recuerda sentir demasiado dolor, escuchaba los gritos de la audiencia y a su propio cuerpo chocar contra el suelo, pero no podía procesar del todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_"Me enamoré de Pidge"._

No pudo evitar una mueca, aunque, rápidamente, esta se cambió por una tenue sonrisa, confundiendo a los primeros que llegaron en su auxilio antes de que él cayera desmayado a mitad del campo a causa del dolor.

◇◇◇◇◇

— ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! —. La enfermera saltó en su sitio cuando, de la nada, algunos estudiantes aparecieron en la enfermería, gritando al unísono y exigiendo ver a su amigo.

— Tranquilos, no es el primer caso de una fractura por una bludger —. Sonrió, llevando a Pidge, Lance, Allura, Hunk y Shay hasta la camilla de Keith. 

— ¿Fractura?

— ¿Que tan grave es?

— No mucho, su amigo es resistente. Sin embargo, eso no lo librará de unas semanas de reposo. Quizá algunos meses sin usar su brazo.

La enfermera se retiró ante el llamado de otro paciente, dejando a los alumnos permanecer un rato al lado de la camilla de su amigo herido y aún dormido.

— Pero... Es de los mejores jugadores y este mes está plagado de competencias —. Murmuró Lance. A Keith no le haría nada de gracia perderse tantos partidos.

Pero, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué Keith había recibido a la bludger directamente?

Mientras ellos planeaban la manera de darle la noticia a Keith sin que este se enfureciera, Pidge se mantuvo mirándolo. Confundida. Eran demasiadas cosas sucediendo, acciones de Keith y reacciones suyas que no quería analizar, porque en el fondo sabía la respuesta. 

Y le aterraba.

Miró las mejillas encendidas de Keith y sus rosados labios entreabiertos. Suspiró, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para después ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

Corrió hasta el otro lado del colegio, moviéndose entre la masa de alumnos que la felicitaban por su desempeño en el partido, simplemente los miraba con una sonrisa, mostrandoles un leve agradecimiento. Abrió la puerta del invernadero de la escuela de golpe, respondiendo vagamente al saludo de su madre. 

Bajó hasta unos estantes, completamente concentrada en buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba y recitaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sus pies iban de un lado a otro, tomando raíces y pétalos, pateando unas macetas de mandragoras en el proceso. Juntó todo entre sus brazos, lista para irse.

— Espera, creí que la Juniberry sería para tu proyecto de demostración— . Comentó Colleen, observando a su apresurada hija tomar una pequeña maceta oculta.

— Cambio de planes—. Respondió de vuelta mientras salía del lugar.— La Juniberry servirá como catalizador, mi proyecto escolar puede esperar —. Murmuró, abrazando a la pequeña flor.

Su reacción había sido prácticamente por instinto. Al meterse constantemente en problemas y haber caído varias veces de su escoba, el historial de fracturas en los brazos o piernas de Katie no era corto, así que tener prácticamente grabados en su mente los remedios para aquellos casos no era extraño.

Las juniberry eran flores excepcionales, casi la perfección entre el mundo de los pétalos. Para las pociones también eran una maravilla, acelerando el proceso de función de cada una a niveles extraordinarios. 

El problema radicaba en lo difícil que era conseguirlas, sólo podían permanecer algunas horas fuera de su clima, y no podían florecer fuera de tierra alteana.

Simuladores en el invernadero.

Pidge había conseguido las condiciones adecuadas después de meses, la flor no sólo podía otorgarle una calificación sobresaliente, sino también puntos extra para la casa.

Aún con eso en hombros, Kogane la había salvado. Y ella odiaba mantenerse en deuda con alguien.

_"Si, sólo es por eso"_

Ni siquiera ella podía creerlo.

◇◇◇◇◇

Keith despertó con su brazo adolorido, refunfuñando al pensar en tener un descanso indefinido postrado inútilmente en aquella camilla. 

Estaban en horario de clases, así que la nula presencia de sus amigos era comprensible. Si, ellos tenían responsabilidades, no los culpaba, pero era aburrido estar ahí, completamente inmóvil en una camilla.

Más tarde, al poder enfocar con su vista a Pidge, quien entraba al lugar, sonrió, batiendo sus pestañas con un aire juguetón para fastidiarla.

— La enfermera dijo que mi novia esperaba muy preocupada a que yo despertara.

Pidge rodó los ojos.

La enfermera se había encargado de dar el remedio hecho por Katie a Keith, quien no había tenido más opción que aceptar.

— Si, creo que Lotor pasó por aquí algunas veces.

Keith puso sus ojos en blanco. Quería jugar un poco, quizá fastidiar e intentar algo de manera indirecta. Después de todo, sólo él sabía lo que sentía por la castaña, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Sabes? De donde yo vengo, cuando un chico te salva de una pelota rabiosa y asesina, lo más correcto es que lo invites a cenar.

Concluyó con un ligero tono musical, mirando a Pidge de manera pícara.

— Supongo que eso es cuando el chico en lindo y no es un constante dolor en el trasero. Así que lo mejor que obtendrás será ir a Las tres escobas.

— Suena justo.

◇◇◇◇◇

Keith estaba delirando.

Mientras lo jalaba de la muñeca por todo Hogsmeade, repasaba los sucesos del día. 

Visita a Las tres escobas. 

Ella dejando a Keith para pedir las bebidas. 

La aparición de Ezor y Zethrid en la taberna. 

El extraño comportamiento de sus compañeras de cuarto. 

Keith bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

Keith hablando de lo bellos que eran los ojos de Lotor. 

Bueno, desde la aparición de sus compañeras, nada tenía sentido. La voz de Keith era suave, y los comentarios sobre el sedoso cabello de Lotor no los haría ni muerto. Así que Kogane no estaba haciéndole una broma.

— ¿Crees que él sepa que yo existo? —. Keith habló ligeramente preocupado, reflejandolo en sus ojos, sus pupilas más dilatadas de lo normal.

Oh, ¿Por qué le resultaban más lindos sus ojos de esa manera? Pidge aclaró su garganta, alejando el pensamiento.

— ¿Quién? ¿Lotor? —. Keith asintió.— Peleas con él cada dos días, así que me arriesgaré a decir que sí —. Respondió, siguiendole el juego y atenta a los gestos del chico.

Él soltó una pequeña risa, para luego ejercer más fuerza y evitar que ella continuara guiándolo por la aldea. Faltaba poco para salir.

— ¿Pelear? ¿Por qué en el mundo pelearía con él? ¿Cómo podría discutir si veo constantemente esos preciosos ojos? —. Cuestionó con aire soñador.

— Oh, por Merlín. 

Ella lo soltó, retrocediendo ligeramente asustada. Eso ya era aterrador.

— ¿Keith? ¿Eres tú, Kogane? —. Cuestionó ella nuevamente, tomándolo por los hombros. — No bebiste lo suficiente como para estar en ese estado. Y el partido fue hace 3 días, así que no estás delirando de dolor.

— Pidge, estoy bien. Más feliz que nunca. Me siento... — Keith suspiró, mirando embobado hacia el cielo. — ¡Quiero gritarlo! ¡Debo decirle a Lotor lo mucho que me gusta!

Casi instantáneamente, los hilos se conectaron.

Una bebida.

_"¡Esta cosa apesta como tú!"_

En aquel momento, el comentario de Keith no había tenido el mínimo sentido. ¿Por qué una cerveza de mantequilla tendría su olor?

Ahora lo comprendía, pero no planeaba darle lugar a aquel comentario que probablemente Keith había hecho sólo para fastidiarla.

— Amortentia —. Suspiró, la confusión llegó rápidamente, para luego dar paso al terror al ver a Keith corriendo por el pueblo, listo para buscar a Lotor entre las pocas personas que pasaban por el camino.

Se confundió más aún cuando, mientras subía a una carreta ubicada en la calle, comenzaba a pedir la atención de todos mediante gritos.

Antes de que hiciera aún más el ridículo, le apuntó con su varita.

— Petrificus Totalus.

Lo más raro de ese día no sería llevar arrastrando a un Keith congelado por todo Hogsmade.

◇◇◇◇◇

Keith aún estaba atado de manos y pies, amordazado y pacífico en su cama, mirando a la nada.

Ella lo observaba de reojo mientras continuaba juntando los ingredientes para pasar el efecto de la Amortentia.

Sus sospechas estaban depositadas en las chicas de Tres escobas, después de todo, no era la primera broma que hacían, pero no encontraba un motivo a la travesura. Quizá luego pediría explicaciones a Ezor, la más fácil de tratar que su novia, pero en ese momento debía curar a Keith, antes de que alguien más lo pudiera ver en ese estado.

Claro, la oportunidad de un futuro soborno ya estaba lista. Tenía más de una evidencia del comportamiento de Keith para alguna extorsión futura. Quien sabe, quizá podría obligarlo a llevarla a su casa en Texas.

Alguien tocó a su puerta y ella se tensó. En ese momento, estaba rompiendo como minimo 5 reglas de la escuela. Y probablemente tener a un chico amarrado a su cama no era nada fácil de explicar.

Guardó silencio, esperando que quien fuera que tocase creyera que no había nadie, pero volvieron a tocar la puerta. 

— ¡Pidge! ¡Soy yo! — Tanto para Pidge como para Keith, la voz de Lotor era inconfundible.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar, Keith empezó a retorcerse, intentando liberarse para acudir a los brazos de Lotor. Sin éxito. 

Pidge lanzó una sabana sobre él, para luego abrir un poco la puerta y asomarse. Lotor la miraba con nerviosismo, jugueteando con sus manos.

— Oh, hey.

Intentó lucir tranquila, cuando claramente Keith refunfuñaba y hacía crujir el colchón desde dentro de la habitación. 

— ¡Lo lamento! —. Exclamó Lotor rápidamente. — ¡Yo no sabía lo que ellas planeaban hacer! Te juro que... Yo no quería afectarte así, yo...

Bien, las culpables habían sido detectadas. 

Tomó la mano de Lotor, para luego jalarlo hacia la habitación y aventarlo al suelo. Se asomó nuevamente. No venía nadie. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y la aseguró. 

— Bien, quédate y asegúrate de que Keith no haga ninguna locura. Si te vas hará ruido y no podré concentrarme. 

Lotor se levantó confundido, mirando atentamente a la castaña que tomaba asiento y comenzaba a recortar unos pétalos. ¿No le habían dicho que Pidge estaba bajo efectos de la amortentia?

— ¡Lotor! 

Ante el llamado, bajó la mirada, encontrándose con Keith, acostado, sonrojado y completamente despeinado en la cama, mientras lo miraba de una manera extraña. Miró atentamente sus muñecas, para luego retirar la sábana que lo cubría con tal de confirmar sus sospechas. 

¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que él llegara?

— Necesito muchas explicaciones —. Murmuró Lotor, sintiendo su rostro palidecer. 

— Igual yo.

◇◇◇◇◇

— Entonces, la verdadera intención de Ezor y Zethrid era que yo bebiera la amortentia —. Comentó Pidge, procesando lo dicho por Lotor.

— Pero las bebidas se mezclaron y fue Keith quien la bebió —. Concluyó Lotor, a su lado, Keith tenía su brazo rodeado, abrazándolo insistentemente.

— ¿Y tu primera reacción al enterarte fue venir a mi cuarto cuando supuestamente yo estaba bajo efectos de una poción de amor?

Él sonrió de manera nerviosa, no sabiendo que responder. Para ser sincero, él había corrido a buscarla sin pensar exactamente en las consecuencias.

— Lotor, mira aquí. 

El Slytherin se giró ante el llamado de Keith, quien lo había soltado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Mi celular. 

Keith volvió a unirse a su lado, para pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lotor, dando un clic en la pantalla para tomar una foto de ambos. Lotor observó el móvil con confusión, para luego pedírselo a Keith.

— Hey, Keith —. Pidge habló de golpe, llamando la atención de ambos, estiró su brazo, ofreciendo el antídoto de la amortentia. — Bebe esto.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Sólo has sido mala conmigo durante todo el día. 

_"¡Te salvé de hacer el ridículo!"_

— Hijo de...

— Keith, por favor—. Murmuró Lotor suavemente, colocando su mano en el hombro de Keith. Él asintió. 

— Vale.

Keith arrebató el pequeño frasco de las manos de Pidge, para luego dirigirle una mala mirada y mostrarle la lengua. Pidge apretó sus dientes, un pequeño tic se presentó en su ojo. 

Sin ponerse a la defensiva, Keith tomó el segundo frasco ofrecido por Pidge, para beberlo con la misma rapidez.

Keith bostezó, cayendo hacia atrás y acabando en los brazos de Lotor, completamente dormido.

— ¿Qué le...?

— Filtro somnifero —. Murmuró Pidge, sentándose al lado del cuerpo de Keith.

— Ah —. Exclamó Lotor con tranquilidad. 

— Bien, más tarde lo llevaré a su cuarto, esperaré a que la hora de entrenamiento empiece. No quiero toparme a Lance en el camino.

— Puedo llevarlo yo, si quieres —. Se ofreció Lotor, mirándola de reojo mientras seguía deslizando su pulgar por el telefono de Keith.

— No, está bien —. Murmuró Pidge. Sus manos movían con cuidado el cabello de Keith, dejando a la vista sus pestañas. Se sintió débil. Aclaró su garganta y retrocedió.— Se me caerá un par de veces y se golpeará la cabeza, si al despertar le duele, le diré que se cayó de la cama.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Segura, Señor Conquistador —. Exclamó con burla mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas.

Lotor siempre había sido popular entre los alumnos y alumnas, así que las declaraciones no eran algo raro. Y ahora, uno de los alumnos que declaraban odiarlo, había caído ante él. 

— No es válido si usas una poción de amor —. Se encogió de hombros.— El amor no es algo que puedas forzar, simplemente existe, no puedes evitarlo o crearlo de la nada.

— Concuerdo. Pero lo tenías loco. Perdió su mente por completo. 

Lotor sonrió.

— Bueno, tú lo lograste sin un hechizo.

Pidge lo miró confundida, al ver su expresión, Lotor le pasó el teléfono de Keith.

Galería. 

El pulgar de Pidge se deslizaba lentamente por la pantalla, encontrando una carpeta fotográfica nombrada unicamente con un corazón verde.

Deslizó con cuidado. Fotos de ella, selfies que Keith tomaba de ambos cuando ella se encontraba dormida o distraída, fotos de reconocimientos que recibía, como si Keith estuviese orgulloso. 

— Owww, el rojo te queda muy bien, Katie — Exclamó Lotor, encantado ante el sonrojo mientras picaba las mejillas de Pidge, haciendo que su rostro se coloreara aún más.


End file.
